creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lucy the Heartless
Abschnitt 1 Na ja... Wie soll ich anfangen? Ihr alle werdet es mir sowieso nicht glauben. Fangen wir mit dem simplen an: Ich bin der größte Creepypasta-Fan, den es je gab. Ich könnte alle Creepypastas (stark übertrieben) der Welt aufsagen. Selbst geschrieben habe ich bisher keine. Aber manchmal wünschte ich mir, alle Charaktere wären wirklich real. Ich betrat mein Zimmer nach der Schule. Es war einfach gestaltet, nur mit dem Notwendigsten. Doch auf dem Schreibtisch hatte ich einen dicken, fetten Ordner mit allen möglichen Creepypastas oder Fanarts von denen angesammelt. Und neben dem Ordner liegen weitere, die schon so voll waren, dass nichts mehr reinpasst. Ja, ich bin wirklich ein riesiger Fan. Für das Ansammeln habe ich sämtliche Websites des Internets durchkramt. Es war wirklich zeitaufwendig. Vor allem, weil täglich 500 neue Creepypastas ins Internet kommen. Meine persönliche Favoriten sind Ben Drowned, Ticci-Toby und Laughing Jack. Ich meine, viele andere Creepypasta-Fans schwärmen von Jeff the Killer oder sonst solche, aber ich finde, Jeff the Killer ist bloß eine schlechte Nachahmung von Joker. Von Jane the Killer oder Nina the Killer will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Heute war ich wieder auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen neuen Creepypastas, als ich plötzlich auf viele Bücher auf Wattpad stieß, die von Beschwörungen der Creeps ''handelten. Cool, dachte ich mir und holte mich einen neuen Ordner aus dem Schrank. Ich hatte vor, mir alle ''Beschwörungen ''aufzuschreiben. Das wäre sicher auch cool. Ich las mir eine Menge von denen durch. Am meisten interessierte ich mich für die Beschwörung von Ben Drowned. Da ging es einfach darum, nachts auf die Website www.cleverbot.com zu gehen (sich dabei übrigens in Endlosschleife ''Song of Unhealing ''anhören) und dort so lange BEN zu schreiben, bis Cleverbot mit ''You shouldn't have done that... ''antwortet. Easy. Gleich in dieser Nacht probierte ich es aus. Es war gerade mal 22:00 Uhr. Ich war mir zwar sicher, dass solche Beschwörungen ein Quatsch sind, aber trotzdem war ich aufgeregt. Ich stellte mir die Drei-Stunden-Version von diesem Song auf YouTube, ging auf Cleverbot und schrieb los: '''User:' BEN Cleverbot: So heiße ich. User: BEN Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Cleverbot es so schnell antworten würde. Was für ein Zufall! User: Rede ich da mit Ben Drowned? Cleverbot: Ich bin ertrunken. User: Ich weiß. Cleverbot: Ich kann dich sehen. Ängstlich schaute ich durch das Zimmer. Das ist alles nur Quatsch!, redete mir meine innere Stimme ein, Das weißt du genau! Langsam wandte ich meine Blicke wieder ab und konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf Cleverbot. Das Lied trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. User: Du kannst mich nicht sehen. Cleverbot: Schau aus den Fenster. Ich konnte es nicht lassen. Mein Blick schweifte über das Fenster am andere Ende des Zimmers. Doch es war draußen zu dunkel und im Zimmer zu hell. Ich sah nur meine eigene Spiegelung. User: Haha, du bist witzig. Wie alt bist du? Cleverbot: Älter als du. Wow, wie hilfreich. User: Woher kommt du? Cleverbot: Zelda User: Bist du ein Mensch? Cleverbot: Zu privat. User: Antworte! Cleverbot: Du hättest das nicht machen sollen... Mein Laptop stürzte ab. Abschnitt 2 Ich war baff. Cleverbot hat tatsächlich mein Laptop abstürzen lassen! (Oder war es Ben Drowned?) Ich stempelte diesen Fall als Zufall ab und legte mich ins Bett. Doch bevor ich einschlief ergriff mich die Lust, noch mehr Creeps zu beschwören. Wer ist der Nächste? Abschnitt 3 Ich nahm mir für diese Nacht noch Laughing Jack vor. Dazu müsste ich einfach Süßigkeiten auf dem Fensterbrett verschütten, das Lied Pop goes the Weasel ''auf Replay schalten und warten. Spiegel musste ich abdecken. Mit meiner Bettdecke deckte ich den Spiegel an meinem Schrank ab, öffnete das Fenster und machte alles wie in der Anleitung. Das Lied schaltete ich auf mein Handy an (mein Laptop ist ja abgestürzt...). Nach einer Minute des Liedes spürte ich den plötzlichen Drang, zu lachen. Mann, Laughing Jack war noch nicht gekommen. Trotzdem kicherte ich wie eine Verrückte. Nachdem das Lied einmal gespielt hat, hörte ich eine Stimme von der Nähe des Fensters. "Wieso hast du mich gerufen?", hörte ich eine lachende, gut gelaunte Stimme fragen. Ich verlor alle Farbe von meinem Gesicht. "Da... Das kann nicht wahr sein!", stammelte ich. "Das ist es aber", lachte die Stimme von der Nähe des Fensters, "und Ben Drowned schien übrigens wütend auf dich." Ich zitterte jetzt wie eine Verrückte. "Existieren alle Creeps wirklich? Wirklich so wie in den Geschichten?" Ein Lachen ertönte nochmals. "Ich denke schon." Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Meine Hände bebten unaufhörlich. "Und... Wie kann ich auch zu den Creeps gehören?" Es kicherte. "Du musst erstmal eine Geschichte über dich schreiben. Creeps entstehen auf einfache Art und Weise: Irgendein Mensch auf dieser Welt veröffentlicht eine Creepypasta im Internet. Nachdem er es veröffentlicht hat, passiert in Realität genau dasselbe - nur die Menschen waren so blöd, um es sich zusammenreimen zu können. Es kann er selbst sein oder andere Personen dieser Welt, die zu einem neuen Creep werden." "Und..." Eine Frage brannte mir auf der Zunge, "Was passiert, wenn eine Geschichte mit denselben Darstellern geschrieben wird?" "Dann geschieht diese wie normal, nur dass keine neuen Creeps entstehen, sondern der alte Creep wieder in Aktion tritt." Ich war völlig begeistert. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, eine eigene Creepypasta im Internet zu veröffentlichen. Aber etwas mussten ich noch wissen. "Und was ist mit den Fanarts, Fan-Fictions oder ähnliches?" Die Stimme von draußen lachte. "Was soll mit denen sein? Irgendwelche Menschlein auf dieser Welt nehmen sich die Zeit, uns zu zeichnen oder irgendwelche frei erfundenen Geschichten über uns zu schreiben." Ich schluckte. "Tschüss!", sagte ich schließlich. "Warte!", rief die Stimme plötzlich von draußen, "Darf ich die Süßigkeiten mitnehmen?" "Klar", entgegnete ich. Ich hörte ein Rascheln. "Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen!", rief die Stimme und lachte krankhaft. Ich drehte mich zum Fenster und schaute raus. Keine Spur von Laughing Jack. Und die Süßigkeiten waren auch weg. '''Abschnitt 4' Sofort nach dieser unheimlichen Begegnung schaltete ich mein Laptop in der Hoffnung ein, dass es doch noch funktioniert. Es klappte wie am Schnürchen. Es war Zeit für meine eigene Creepypasta. Abschnitt 5 - Die Creepypasta Es war einmal ein Mädchen namens Lucy Elizabeth Manner. Sie war schon seit sie denken kann ein großer Creepypasta-Fan. Eines schönen Mittwochabends, nachdem sie von der Schule nach einem Mathetest ankam, legte sie sich ins Bett. Lucy war müde, also schlief sie sofort ein. Plötzlich hörte Lucy Schritte. Holz krachte. Erschrocken tapste sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Die Holztreppe war komplett zerstört. Von was konnte sie nicht genau identifizieren. Lucy war alleine zu Hause. Das ließ sie noch mehr vor Angst erzittern. Als sie in das Wohnzimmer schritt, erstarrte sie. Vor ihr stand Eyeless Jack. Mit einem Skalpell in der Hand. Lucy wusste instinktiv, was er hier suchte. Er wollte ihre Niere. "Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie sie Jack an, "Ich will dir nicht meine Niere geben!" Jack lachte krankhaft. "Nun gut", sagte er und strich mit den Finger über das Skalpell, "du wirst trotzdem Verletzungen davontragen." Blitzschnell griff er nach Lucy und drückte sie auf dem Boden. Sie schrie. Eyeless fing an, ihr Muster und Zeichnungen in ihre Haut zu ritzen. Lucy schrie weiter. Irgendwann kippte sie schließlich um... Lucy wachte auf. Ihr war schwindelig. Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer zeigte 04:23 AM an. Es war noch früh. Stöhnend stand sie auf. Ihr tat nichts weh, sie wusste auch nicht, wieso. Hinter ihr bildete sich eine Blutspur. Endlich war sie auf ihr Zimmer angekommen. Gespannt stellte sie sich vor dem Spiegel. Und schrie auf. Ihr Körper war vollkommen mit Muster, Zeichnungen und Kalligraphie eingeritzt. Von all diesen Stellen blutete es wie verrückt. Am Gesicht hatte er sich besonders Mühe gegeben. Ihre Wangen und Stirn war von Kringeln übersät, die fein sich um ihr Gesicht wandten. Das werden Narben für's Leben. Lucy entschied sich, erstmal duschen zu gehen. Es würde zwar schmerzen, aber das Blut und den Schmutz wegwaschen. Sie schrie, als das erste Wasser mit den Wunden in Berührung kam. Bald war ihr ganzer Körper taub. Lucy trocknete sich nach dem Duschen ab. Das Handtuch war voller Blut. Schließlich klebte sie sich auf jede wunde Stelle einen Pflaster. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass sie einen Schnitt hatte, der besonders schmerzte. Dieser verfluchte Eyeless Jack! Er hatte sich tatsächlich ihre Niere genommen! Um nicht aufzufallen hatte er die Narbe so bearbeitet, dass sie wie eine weitere "verschönerte" Entstellung ihres Körpers aussah. Lucys Körper war jetzt voll mit Pflastern beklebt. Lucy holte einen Föhn und trocknete ihre langen, hellblonden, glatten Haare. Danach humpelte sie in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste sich noch anziehen. Lucy entschied sich für ein schwarzes Kleid im Lolita-Stil. Obwohl man damit fast all ihre Narben sehen konnte (oder sehen können wird). Die schwarze Kleidung gab einen unglaublichen Kontrast zu ihren dunkelblauen Augen, die schimmerten wie zwei Stücke Eis. Schließlich schnappte sie sich noch einfache, schwarze Schuhe und ging runter zur Küche. Sie holte sich ein scharfes Messer. Damit würde sie Eyeless Jack töten. Für das, was er ihr angetan hat. Doch wie sollte sie es anstellen? Ein psychopathisches Grinsen huschte ihr über die Lippen. Sie wusste jetzt, wie. Lucy ging zurück auf Wattpad zu dem Creepypasta-Beschwörer-Buch und suchte. Bald wurde sie fündig. Sie sammelte aus allen Ecken des Hauses ein Stück Papier, einen roten Kugelschreiber und ein Feuerzeug. Jetzt setzte sich Lucy auf dem Boden. Mit dem Kugelschreiber schrieb sie auf das weiße Papier Toby Erin Rogers. Danach fing sie an, langsam das Papier zu verbrennen. "Ticci-Toby", sagte Lucy dabei immer wieder, "Ticci-Toby Ticci-Toby Ticci-Toby..." Endlich hörte sie Schritte. "Du hast mich gerufen", hörte sie jemanden sagen. Nicht anschauen!, dachte sie sich und schaute auf die andere Seite. Sie spürte Ticci-Tobys Anwesenheit hinter ihr. "Ich will mich an Eyeless Jack rächen", flüsterte sie, "Ich will ihn genauso leiden sehen wie er mich leiden gesehen hat." Stille. Schließlich brach Lucy noch hervor: "Ich möchte zu den Proxies gehören, wie du, Hoodie und Masky." "OK, dreh dich um." Langsam drehte sich Lucy um. Und blickte geradewegs in Ticci-Tobys Gesicht. "Komm mit!", sagte er, "Ich möchte dich zu Slendy bringen." Seit dem gehört Lucy zu den Proxys. Und wartet ersehnt darauf, sich an Eyeless Jack rächen zu können. Abschnitt 6 Mit meiner Creepypasta war ich recht zufrieden. Mein Körper kribbelte. Ich hatte gerade sozusagen meine Zukunft vorhergesagt. Morgen war Mittwoch, morgen schrieb ich den Mathetest und morgen gingen meine Eltern aus. Ich war alleine. Und alles würde so eintreffen, wie ich es vorhersagte. Abschnitt 7 Meine Hände waren schweißnass vor Aufregung. In wenigen Minuten würde alles so passieren, wie ich es wollte. Ich würde zu den Proxies gehören! Ich lief aufgeregt in mein Zimmer. Jetzt würde ich mich auf Bett legen und... Ich schrie auf. Mein Körper fing an, wie wahnsinnig zu kribbeln. Wie Ameisen, die meine Beine durchlaufen, bis hoch zu meinem Kopf. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich wäre nicht mehr ich. Der Körper gehörte nicht mehr mir. Er gehorchte nicht. Ich lief - scheinbar schlendern - zu meinem Bett und legte mich hin. Innerlich schrie ich wie wild und bettelte um Gnade, doch mein Körper machte was er will. Besser gesagt das, was ich ihm aufgefordert habe zu tun. Abschnitt 8 Ich wachte auf und bebte innerlich wie verrückt, voller Panik, was jetzt geschehen mag. Ich hörte ein Rumpeln. Scheiße! Ich wette es ist Eyeless Jack. Widerwillig führte mich mein Körper hinaus und es zitterte vor Angst, wie ich es beschrieben habe. Doch innerlich fühlte ich mich ausgelaugt. Die Holztrappe war komplett zerstört. Im Inneren traten mir Tränen in die Augen und ich schrie weiterhin. Panik breite sich in mir aus, ich war komplett meiner eigenen Entscheidung ausgeliefert. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Eyeless Jack stand nun vor ihr, mit einem Skalpell. Renn weg!, schrie mein Inneres. Doch ich brachte bloß heraus: "Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will dir nicht meine Niere geben!" Eyeless Jack grinste nur und sagte den Text auf, den ich bestimmt hatte. Gleich wird er mich ritzen. Gleich... Vor Panik war ich komplett gestört. Eyeless Jack kam auf mich zu, schmiss mich auf dem Boden und ließ das Skalpell zum ersten Mal meine Haut berühren. Es waren unvorstellbare Schmerzen. Ich schrie wie eine Wahnsinnige auf, doch das trieb Eyeless Jack nur noch mehr an. Ich winselte leise und wandte mich aus seinen Griff. Oder besser heißt, ich versuchte es. Mein Körper brannte und ich spürte die Genugtuung in seinem Blick. Er liebte das, was er machte. Creeps waren nicht das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Es waren kranke Psychopathen. Irgendwann bin ich wohl umgekippt. Natürlich, das hatte ich auch geschrieben. Müde ließ ich meinen Körper das machen, dass ich ihm vorgeschrieben hatte. Dabei achtete ich auf nichts mehr. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass der Horror endlich ein Ende hat. Auf einmal spürte ich Wasser. Innerlich schrie ich auf. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich wirklich geschrien habe. Doch ich stand nun splitternackt in der Dusche und Blut rann in den Abfluss. Hör auf!, schrie ich panisch auf. Doch kein Ende in Sicht. Ich war fertig, absolut fertig. Die Einstichstellen waren unglaublich tief und mussten wahrscheinlich genäht werden. Doch ich stieg mit brennenden Schmerzen und ausdrucksloser Miene aus der Dusche und rubbelte mich trocken. Die Wunden werden sich noch entzünden!, schluchzte ich auf. Ich hasse es, innerlich in Panik auszubrechen, doch äußerlich so ausdruckslos zu sein. Meine Gesichtsmuskeln taten dadurch einfach nur verdammt weh. Näh dir die Wunden!, schrie ich mir selber Befehle entgegen. Doch mein Körper klebte einfach Pflaster auf. Als ob die Wunden dadurch heilen können. Ich bin so dumm. Ich schluchzte, doch natürlich merkte man es von außen nicht. Mein Leben ist scheiße. Könnte ich, würde ich aus dem Fenster springen. Sofort, einfach um dem Grauen ein Ende zu setzen. Ich musste echt verrückt sein, wenn ich schon mit Suizidgedanken spielte. Oder einfach nur innerlich gebrochen. Traumatisiert. Nachdem ich mich angezogen habe, wusste ich, dass ich nun Ticci-Toby beschwören würde. Abschnitt 9 Ich führte mein Dialog mit Ticci-Toby, alles geschah genau so, wie ich es wollte. Doch ich war einfach nur müde und wollte ins Bett. Schlafen. Und aufwachen, um zu wissen, dass dies alles nur ein bizarrer Traum war. Nichts weiter. Doch plötzlich hörte das Kribbeln auf. Ich hatte volle Kontrolle. "Nein", schrie ich Ticci-Toby an. Er schaute mich verwirrt an und zuckte ein Mal zusammen - Tourette Syndrom. "Ich will nicht zu Slendy, ich will kein Proxy sein!" Meine Stimme klang erstickt und meine Kehle schmerzte. Ticci-Toby zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich einfach davon. Passiert es ihm öfters oder reagiert er immer so gelassen? Ich jedoch rannte zum Sofa und legte mich müde auf ihn. Kaum Sekunden waren vergangen und schon verfiel ich schluchzend in einen Alptraum. Ich schlug die Augen auf. 06:00, blinkte die Uhr. Meine Glieder schrien vor Schmerzen, ich spürte das Fehlen der Niere in meinem Körper. Mir war kotzübel und ich hatte wahrscheinlich einen immensen Blutverlust. Die vielen Pflaster klebten immer noch auf meiner Haut, doch ich hatte jetzt auch keine Lust, die Schnitte anständig zu behandeln. Taumelnd lief ich zum Ganzkörperspiegel in der Garderobe. Mein Körper war entstellt und hässlich. Ohne die Pflaster würde ich wahrscheinlich aussehen wie ein Monster. Nach diesem Trauma werde ich sowieso nie wieder die selbe sein. Ich schluchzte und suchte mein Messer. Ich hatte zwar keine Wut auf Eyeless Jack, er hat es ja nur getan, weil ich es verlangt habe. Vollkommen verstört rannte ich aus dem Haus. Ich will nicht mehr. Ich bin kaputt. Abschnitt 10 Morgenzeitung, 09.08 Mordendes Monster 05.08 um 04:46 - Kommissar Brechtold (56) wird in ein Haus bestellt, in welchem sich ein Mord ereignet hat. Lisa M. (34) wohnt mit ihrem Freund Matthias G. (32) in einer kleinen Wohnung. Doch als sie von der Disco nach Hause kommt, ist der Schreck ungeheuerlich: Ihr Freund liegt zerstückelt im Schlafzimmer der beiden. Arme und Beine wurden abgetrennt, der Bauch wurde ausgehöhlt und die Innereien wurden über den ganzen Boden verteilt. "Zwar bin ich schon lange im Dienst, doch so etwas grausames habe ich noch nie erlebt", berichtet Brechtold. Doch das war nicht das schlimmste. An den Wänden war mit Blut geschrieben worden. Die Wände waren übersät mit großen und kleinen Herzen. In der Mitte war geschrieben worden: ''I´m a monster, I need LOVE - Lucy the Heartless. ''Der Fall "Lucy the Heartless" wurde jedoch noch nicht gelöst. Und im Laufe der Wochen sind noch mehr Morde dieser Art passiert. Wir alle hoffen, Lucy the Heartless, die Serienmörderin, wird bald von der Polizei in Haft genommen. - Bericht von Max O. Gutenberg Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord